


Saloon Girl At Ten Paces

by SisterWine



Category: Rio Bravo (1959), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Colorado in a bathtub, Dude still gets drunk, Duel at dawn, F/M, Gen, Vin in jail, Who's the faster draw, Will Jealousy get the better of Buck?, Will Vin get hanged?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: Summary: Ezra gets an unexpected visit from his wandering cousin, Feathers. Dude and Colorado chase after her while Buck and Chris have their hands full with the aftermath.Disclaimer: Mirisch Corp. are the owners of The Magnificent Seven(1998) title, likenesses and characters. Rio Bravo (1959) was written by Jules Furthman, Leigh Brackett and B. H. McCampbell and directed by Howard Hawks. Colorado Ryan, "Dude" and Feathers belong to Howard Hawks and the writers of Rio Bravo. I make no moneys from or claim to either Rio Bravo (film) or Magnificent Seven (Television show). This work is purely fiction and for entertainment only. My own Characters include- Jesse and Lyla McCall. They are my own creations and copyrighted (2015).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowdy_tanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdy_tanner/gifts).



> Jesse and Lyla McCall are characters from my fic "Magnificent.... 8?" For their story, please see that fic, first. However, this fic is a stand alone crossover between Magnificent Seven ('98) and Rio Bravo ('59).

Chris hammered the last few nails into the freshly replaced roof and sat back to wipe his brow before reaching for his canteen that hung from a single nail he had left as the last nail to hammer in. Taking a good swallow, he sighed and screwed the cap back on before dropping it over the side of the house to where Vin was waiting to catch it. Two good hits of the hammer and the roof was done. "How's the floor coming?" He called down to the tracker. The had become a four man job after the fire had ravaged it yet they were able to rebuild it in record time.

"Just about done. Buck's putin' in the wash basin and Josiah and Nathan are working on the cabinets." Vin called up as Chris made his way down from the peak of the roof and then down the ladder. "Think they'll like it?" He asked as Chris stepped down from the last rung and paused to stand a moment in the shade of the house. They had to rebuild the cabin from the ground up as the fire from the attempt on Billy's life had gutted everything that had been left of its previous life with the Travises. Vin's heart sank as he recalled the look on Mary's face, when they assessed the damage in the morning hours. It had taken a while for the permits to come through and then gather clean, fresh wood to build a new, more sturdy cabin for Mary and Billy. 

Taking a look at the finished side of the house and running his hand along the sill of the window, Vin had put in, Chris nodded. "They might. We get that porch done within the next day, or two, they can move in and get settled without worry of doing anything else."

Vin agreed. "You sure Mary wants to do this?" Opening his own canteen, Vin took a long drink of cool water and then wiped his mouth on his sleeve before replacing the cap on the canteen.

"That's what she said. Billy wasn't too sure about it but I guess he's settled into the room we added onto the paper just fine. This place holds too many bad memories for them. It's time to move on." Chris rest his hand on the freshly sanded sill and let his fingers run over the tiniest indications of grain.

Buck strode to the side of the house where Vin and Chris stood and patted a thick log, one of many that made up the side wall. "Looks good on the inside. Josiah's finishing up the cradle and tomorrow, he and Nathan'll start on the corral and Vin and I'll get the porch on." He sounded upbeat but out of breath as securing the wash basin had taken time, energy and patience he really didn't have. He was eager to get back to the Saloon and settle in with a good beer and a soft woman. 

******

Ezra sat at the card table, on the raised platform of the dining room and shuffled his cards, lazily. Three weeks since the empty Marshal's wagon rumbled out of town and Judge Oren Travis was on his way back to see for himself, the update on Jesse's condition. Ezra's chest had never hurt so much from a woman hitting him so many times, with not just her fists but her tears. He paused in his shuffling to rub a deft hand across his sore chest and stare at the green felt on the table, looking up only when he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't tell me this town's never heard of poker?" A warm smile greeted his confusion. Pulling out the chair that was in front of her, she placed her bag on the seat and draped her coat over the back. "I thought you'd be in jail, not on the committee to put others into one." 

Standing up, Ezra made his way around the table to embrace the woman he hadn't seen in 20 years. "It's a slow learning process, my dear." He smiled and looked her over, noting the womanly changes time had unveiled. "What brings you to this tiny corner, dear cousin?" Pulling out the chair beside him and offering it to her, he waited for her to sit and pushed it in, before sitting back down in his own seat. He sat with his back to the wall and faced the dining area, spotting Buck and Vin as they entered the Saloon and hoping they wouldn't notice the beautiful woman, sitting with him. Turning his attention back to her, he smiled and scooped the deck of cards up that he had dropped onto the table, as he stood to embrace her.

Brushing the wrinkles from her skirt, she leaned back and gave him a wry grin. "Maude mentioned you had settled down so, I came to see my favourite cousin."

Ezra chuckled to himself. "I wouldn't put it 'settling down', my dear. I have simply given a lateral move, into my profession while accommodating the townsfolk with some safety. So far, it's been a very lucrative business. Now really, darlin', the last I heard, you were making the rounds at the poker tables, in New Orleans."

She smiled and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. "I've been spending a little time, here and there. Maude seemed to get a laugh when she received my letter, as well. I stopped in Rio Bravo, Texas, for a spell, and then decided to take a stroll westward. It seems Maude is quite insistent on this place, seeing as her only boy is holed up here." Glancing down at Ezra's hands as he shuffled the cards, she extended her hand as an offer for a game and Ezra was happy to oblige. "Do you enjoy this lifestyle?" Watching his hands as he shuffled the cards and counting the cards as he dealt them, she scooped up her hand and glanced them over.

"I am constantly on my toes, my dear." Placing the rest of the deck between them, he arranged his own hand and then looked up to meet her gaze. "Mother informed me you also have had a taste for the law. Are there nuptials, in the future, pray tell?" He smiled as he caught her blush. 

Buck gathered his mug from the bar and took a sip before making his way up to Ezra, as he caught sight of the woman sitting next to and chatting with the gambler. "Hey, Ezra! Who is this fine lady, you're with?" Sitting down and leaning back in the chair, he winked at the brunette woman as she met eyes with him and smiled. He had just come from watching Jesse, as the young outlaw recovered in Nathan's upstairs room that he operated out of. He met Vin as the tracker joined him at the bottom of the stairs and both decided to cool off from the summer sun, with a beer.

Sighing and introducing them, Ezra tossed a guarded look over at his friend. "Buck Wilmington, my associate, this is my--"

"Call me, Feathers." She held out a hand and watched as he reached across the table, standing back up and kissing the back of it. 

Winking at her and sitting back down, he repeated the name. "Feathers, huh?" Buck grinned.

Clearing his throat, Ezra sat forward and changed the subject. "How is our young friend doing?" Hoping to spare his cousin Buck's wandering charm, he waited for Buck to turn his attention from staring at the lovely woman across from them, to him. "Ahem."

"What? Um..." Buck shook himself out of the trance he was in and glanced over at his friend. "Nathan says he should be comin' around, soon. The judge arrived this morning on the stage. He and Lyla are over at Mary's, talkin' about droppin' the charges against Jesse." Taking a sip of beer, Buck turned his gaze back to Feathers. "What brings you to our cozy little town?"

Feathers smiled and eyed Ezra, who concealed a cringe. "I'm just here to see some family that's been hiding, for a long time."

Buck nodded. "Is there a... Mister..... Feathers?" A coy smile and a hopeful look had passed as him being merely the flirtatious type. He couldn't stop staring at her beauty. Buck found himself forgetting everyone else in the room as he stared intently into her big brown eyes. He was in love. This time, for real.

Nodding, she grinned at Buck. "There was."

Ezra sighed and stood up, tossing the cards in his hand, onto the table. "I'm sure my cousin would enjoy some rest and comforts before getting into any elaborate discussions of her private life. Mister Wilmington." His slight show of uncomfortability caused both Buck and Feathers to look up at him in question but stand before Ezra escorted her over to the door of the Saloon. After the embarrassing show Maude had put his through, Ezra had regretted letting his compatriots learn about any more of his kin. He knew Feathers wouldn't be as extravagant as his mother but, he was not about to take any chances.

Buck nodded a farewell to Feathers and watched them as Ezra walked her to the door. A word struck him, from Ezra's departing sentence. "Cousin?" Grabbing his glass, he headed back to where Vin stood, talking to another patron, and excitedly tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Vin, did you know that Ezra has a cousin in town?" He took another sip of his beer as Vin turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

*********

Nathan placed a blanket over Lyla, folding it down, over her shoulders for added warmth. As he let the blanket drape over her, he heard her sigh quietly in her sleep and whispered for her to rest. She hadn't moved from his rocking chair since the judge had cleared Jesse and freed him from custody. He had finally talked her into getting some rest, while Jesse was still unconscious, to which she greatly needed. Hearing a soft knock at the door and turning to look who had opened it and stepped in, Nathan put a finger to his lips and quietly made his way to step back outside to talk to Mary and Chris.

"How's Jesse doing?" Chris nodded to the closed door. He had watched as Nathan struggled to keep Jesse alive while digging out the bullet from the young man's gut and somehow managing to miss the vital organs. The surgery lasted hours that felt like days and, to make matters worse, Lyla had refused to leave Jesse's side until it was all over. Chris and Ezra had talked her into cleaning up and changing clothes, as Jesse's blood had soiled her brand new dress.

Shaking his head and sighing, Nathan looked down at the floor and paused a moment before answering. "His fever came down a little bit but he still hasn't come to. Bullet came out clean and there shouldn't be any damage but, won't know that until he wakes up."

Mary folded her arms about her, as if comforting herself. "How's Lyla holding up?" She had been worried about the young woman since Chris and Buck brought Jesse upstairs and left Ezra to contain Lyla and calm her down. 

"Well, I managed to get her to eat something but not much. She's resting now." Nathan paused for a breath. "She could use a hot meal and a decent rest but I know she won't move until Jesse comes to. It's not doing the baby any good with her getting all worked up. Took a few days but managed to get her quieted down. She's still a little hoarse from crying so much."

Mary sighed and nodded. "Anything we can do?"

Nathan shook his head. "She just needs rest and a good meal. I've been helping her with a letter to his mother. She seems compelled to write about his progress. At least it's something to keep her busy." He paused again to glance at the door and listen for a sound. "Buck's been in a few times, asking how Jesse was doing also. I think Jesse really got to him."

"Before the sentencing, Jesse told us Buck reminded him of his father. I suppose Buck took it kinda personal." Chris offered. He recalled the day Sheriff Drake shot up the town and nearly killed his sister over the hatred for the young McCall. It had been a tense time indeed, as well as the days that followed. Chris had even spent a few nights by Jesse's side, waiting for the young, recently cleared outlaw to wake up or show any signs of life. Sighing and glancing back to the door, Chris made eye contact with Nathan and told him to keep him advised of Jesse's condition.

Mary gave a weak smile. "I'll sit with her awhile. See if there's anything she needs." She looked from Chris to Nathan. "Why don't you get some rest, Nathan. I'll look after them." She watched as Chris and Nathan nodded and made their way back downstairs before opening the door slowly and peering in before quietly entering and moving to sit on the edge of the bed at Jesse's left, as Lyla slept in the high-backed rocking chair, to his right. A small table with the wash basin and clean water sat with a clean cloth draped over the side, waiting for the caretaker to return. With the back of her hand, she felt his forehead for fever. Her hand felt the warmth and clammy skin and she grimaced as she turned back to the cloth and basin, wetting the cloth with cool water and placing the folded cloth on his forehead. Mary looked over with a concerned expression as she watched and listened to soft mewls of Lyla's sleep. She looked back down at his pained but sleeping face and whispered, "hold on, Jesse. Lyla needs you more than ever, right now."

 

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the jail opened and a dusty young man stepped in, sighing and brushing the dust off of his brown, fringed coat. When he finally looked up at the man sitting behind the desk, to the right of the door, his slow, tired voice made the older man sit up and lean in to hear him. "You the Sheriff?" His young face and relaxed expression hid his contempt for the prisoner he and his senior deputy escorted. He was clean-shaven and his hair was well-trimmed, from under his hat. After riding such a ways and keeping a hard eye on the slippery prisoner he and his companion escorted, he was ready for a hot bath and a good night's sleep, even if that meant the hot water was from the trough outside and the lodgings was the empty cell next to the prisoner's.

Buck sat in the chair, bracing his elbows on the desk and eyed the young man. "We don't have a sheriff here, son. We just sorta 'watch over' it." Buck grinned as the young man slowly took hold of the wording and nodded. His eye caught sight of the shiny object on the young man's left shirt pocket and Buck began to wonder how old the young man was. He mentally compared the man to about JD's age but carried himself much more like Chris's. He stood up as two men approached the door, one in wrist cuffs and the other holding the shackled man by the right arm. He eyed the two men that stood in the doorway and noted the cuffs on the haggered looking man wearing a dusty serape and a brown straw hat. "Somethin' I can do for you?" Buck looked over at the older deputy in the blue shirt and black hat and then glanced back to the younger man in the brown fringe jacket.

"Yea, we need a room for the night. Taking this one to Yuma, tomorrow." The older man spoke with a deep tenor voice. "My young friend here and I hauled him all the way from Rio Bravo, Texas." Nodding over to the younger man, he reached into his shirt pocket, with his free hand and removed a folded paper with traveling orders written by Sheriff John T. Chance. He waited for Buck to take the offered paper and make sure everything was in order before nodding and waving both the deputy and prisoner over to an empty cell. "Is there a place around here to get cleaned up and have a hot meal?"

Buck slammed the cell door shut behind the man that walked with a limp and removed the shackles before turning to hand them back to the younger of the two deputies. "Yea, there's The Standish Hotel, up yonder and the bath house, down by the telegraph office." Buck eyed the younger man's cool demeanour and then turned to look at the other man. "Livery's down around the bend."

The younger of the two nodded a "thanks" and casually strode behind his partner back out to the street. He sighed and paused on the walk to roll a cigarette and light it before looking up and down the street for the two buildings Buck had offered them. After a long drag, he removed the smoke from his mouth and turned to acknowledge his partner, climbing into his saddle. "I'll get the rooms, Dude. If you wanna take the horses...?" Stepping off the walk and gathering his saddlebags from his Appaloosa, he then stepped back up, onto the walk to clear from the horse's way.

"Yea, I'll take 'em." Dude sighed as he glanced back at Colorado leaning against the post. He wanted a beer and the lack thereof was getting to him. He grabbed the reins of the horse next to his and turned both mounts to face the Livery, at the end of the street. He took two steps and stopped to turn back to his partner. "Oh, wire Chance and tell him where we are." Nudging his own horse into a walk, he and Colorado's horse made their way over to the stables.

After another drag of his cigarette, Colorado made his way down to the Standish Hotel and stepped into the front room. Panning the room from right to left, he made his way over to the reception desk, placing his saddlebags at his feet. "Two rooms, please." Colorado knew a bustling town such as this might not wait for Dude to show up before he got a room and the one thing he didn't want was to share one. A cramped jail office was one thing but a hotel room was not something he wanted to get around, if he could avoid it.

Ezra stood at the desk looked around the young man for the other patron. "Someone else joining you?" He noted the cadge on the young man's shirt but made no assumptions as of yet. The pair of guns on the young man's hips and casual tone spoke for themselves on whether or not he was a threat. Ezra thought not but kept his guard, just in case.

Colorado blinked calmly. "My partner and I are just passing through. He's putting up the horses, in the Livery. Be here in a minute." He reached into his pocket and removed two shiny dollars from his money pouch and placed them on the desk. He waited for Ezra to take the two dollars and turn the book around so that he could sign them in before picking up the pen and signing his name on the line. When he had finished, his attention was caught by a woman's voice calling his name.

Making her way down the stairs in a brand new dress and clean white shirt, Feathers' gaze fell on a familiar brown fringed jacket. "Colorado!" She smiled and hurried down the rest of the stairs and over to give the young man a hug. Embracing him, she glanced around for his mentioned partner. "Dude with you?"

"He's comin'." A slow, shy smile. "How long you been in town?"

"A couple of days. I came to see my cousin." Feathers' smile broadened as she glanced over at Ezra and back to Colorado. "How's John T.?"

"Coming along. Buried Stumpy a week ago."

Feathers' expression dimmed. "I'm sorry. He was a sweet man." 

Nodding, Colorado thought it best to get settled before wiring Chance where they had stopped for the night. "I have a few things to do but, it was good seeing you, again." Scooping up the key Ezra placed on the countre, he nodded to Feathers and told Ezra "thanks" before making his way to the stairs with his bags. As he reached the stairs, Dude walked into the saloon and Colorado stopped and turned around. Motioning over to the desk, the two men shared a silent conversation.

With his saddlebags slung over his right shoulder and a tired expression on his face, Dude strode up to the desk where Ezra and Feathers still stood. "Need a room."

Again, Ezra noted the badge on the man's shirt. "I assume your compatriot is a young man with a pair of guns and a casual tone...?"

"Yea, that's him."

Reluctantly, Ezra sighed and placed the second key on the countre and eyed Feathers before turning his attention back to Dude. "Enjoy your stay, Mister --?"

"Dude. Just Dude." Greeting the beautiful brunette woman and signing the book, he accepted the key and smiled at the lady before chatting with her for a bit. He eventually made his way up the stairs and into his own room, sighing and looking at the semi-elegant furniture placed smartly around the room, he dropped his saddlebags into a red velvet cushioned chair, by the window and made his way back out and down the steps, only pausing to have a beer before continuing to the bath house.

~~~~~~

Dude eyed the other patrons of the saloon as he sipped his beer, not finding the face of the man in the poster Chance had handed him, he sighed and turned to stare at his slowly emptying glass. His attention was brought to his left as Colorado, now clean from a hot bath, stood beside him and ordered a drink. "Figure we leave after breakfast and make it down to Yuma in a day or so. Keep a sharp look out for the other man and bring him back with us." Dude kept his voice to a low murmur, just loud enough for Colorado to understand him, before draining the last long swallow of beer and setting the glass down on the countre.

Nodding in understanding, Colorado was silent. Reaching for the tall glass of beer just placed in front of him, he glanced over at his partner as Dude paid for his beer and turned to head to the baths. The first sip tasted of Heaven. Cool and wet. He turned around, resting his elbows on the bar and surveyed the room. The town was different from Denver but not so much from Rio Bravo. Gathering his drink and an ashtray, Colorado made his way over to the far corner of the room and sat down at a corner table, with the window to his left and the wall at his back. Rolling a cigarette and only glancing up to catch the eye of the beautiful Mexican waitress coming towards him, he placed one end of the smoke in his mouth and patted the pockets of his brown vest for his matches, finding none.

Inez stopped just before the table and caught Colorado's eye. "Would you like something to eat? Perhaps, a refill?" She had tried not to stare but had been captivated by his boyish face and quiet charm as he smiled shyly up at her. She had been on her feet all day, dealing with rude, drunken customers and one persistent Buck Wilmington so, she found it a nice change that this stranger hadn't come on to her or proved himself to be boorish, in any way.

"Sure. House special, ma'am." Colorado removed the cigarette from his mouth to speak. He smiled up at her as she blushed and walked back to the bar. Panning the room, again, he paused momentarily on each face only to stop on one, a man dressed in all black. Looking the man up and down, his attention was briefly called away as Inez placed the plate of food in front of him and then set down the fresh beer. "Thanks, ma'am." He offered her another shy smile as she turned and started to walk away, stopping her in the turn. 

Blushing and smiling back at him, she curtsied. "If you need anything else, my name is Inez Rocios."

"This should be fine, ma'am. Got a match?" Colorado held up the unlit cigarette and blinked at her.

Inez had been too swept up in his smile and deep blue eyes to have heard the majority of his question but nodded and excused herself to grab a small cup of matches sitting on the far corner of the liquor rack, behind the bar. When she returned and handed him the small cup of matches, their hands touched and her breath caught shortly. "You uh, just come into town, yes?" She blinked coyly and sat down across from him, on a chair. She watched as he lit his cigarette and fanned out the match, taking a drag in the process.

"Yes, ma'am. Only staying for the night, though."

Inez shook her head slowly. "That's a shame."

Colorado smiled, again. 

~~~~~~

Nathan opened the door to the small room he kept for his practices. Slipping in and quietly closing it behind him, as not to disturb the young lady sleeping in the chair, beside the bed Jesse still occupied, he turned to carefully move to check Jesse's vitals before checking on Lyla.

Reclining in the high-backed rocker, with her head turned to the side and her hands in her lap, Lyla slept.

Making his way over to the small wooden trunk and opened the lid. He pulled out a hand-sewn blanket and walked back over to drape the open blanket over her, tucking it just under her chin. Hearing a low moan, Nathan turned to find where it came from. Kneeling down, between the bed and the chair, he checked Jesse's pulse and felt for fever. "That's a boy. You're coming the right direction now. You're safe now." Reaching for the bowl of water with the clean cloth draped over the side, Nathan dipped in the corner and began patting Jesse's forehead and neck, cooling the sweat that started.

"Lyla...?" Jesse's voice just above a whisper as he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

Nathan continued to rinse the cloth and cool Jesse's forehead as he answered. "She's fine. Restin', now. You'll be just fine, Jesse."

With slitted eyes, Jesse peeked at who was speaking to him. Barely recognising Nathan, he swallowed and nodded shortly. "Water, please." His dry tongue poked out to run along his cracked lips as he heard Nathan move quietly away from him and return a moment later to lift his head and give him a sip of water from a glass. Swallowing several small sips, Jesse sighed and rest his head back on the pillow. "Where am I?" The sweat and water from the cloth had slicked back his hair and gave his skin a soft sheen as he lie in bed, unable to move by himself.

"Yer still in town. Judge Travis gave you a pardon. Just rest, now, Jesse. You'll be fine, in the morning." Nathan placed the half full glass on the table, beside the basin and moved to cover Jesse back up as the covers had been in disarray. Glancing over to make sure they hadn't disturbed Lyla, he quietly slipped back out of the room to give Chris the update on the young man's health.

Hurrying down the stairs and over to the saloon, Nathan spotted Chris and Buck at the bar and made his way through the thick smoke and crowd of regulars to stand at Chris's right. "Jesse's awake but resting. Fever's coming down so, it looks like he might be fully awake tomorrow or the next day. He'll be alright." Nodding to the bartender for a drink, he gave a sigh of relief as Chris listened and nodded at the good news.

Chris finished his shot of whisky and poured himself another. "Good. The judge oughtta be here tomorrow and can give Jesse the news, if he feels up to it. How's Lyla doing?"

"Resting. Finally. I didn't want to wake her when they both needed rest. I reckon they'll be rested by the morning."

Again, Chris nodded and took a drink. "Good. I think we can all get some rest, now." Pushing off from the bar as he swallowed his last mouthful, he told them good night and headed up to his room for the night.

 

Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had just barely peaked over the mountains, to the east, leaving a warm and golden glow as it rose on the horizon. Few patrons and shop owners stirred in the early hour and Colorado had been one of them. In the distance, he could hear a rooster crowing. Footsteps outside of his room stepped quietly past on their way downstairs for morning coffee. A cool breeze sifted in from under the window that had been open an inch or two. He lie there a moment and stared up at the ceiling, letting the softness of the bed ease his stiff muscles. His pocket watch hung by the chain over the bedpost closest to his head and he raised up to check the time. Five-thirty. After getting back to his room late, he removed his clothing and climbed into bed just before exhaustion had taken him. Scrubbing a hand over his face and sighing, Colorado pealed back the covers and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing up to get dressed.

Colorado fastened his gunbelt on hips and reached for his tattered hat that hung on the bedpost at the end of the bed. Placing it on his head, he made his way out of his room and down the stairs for breakfast. He found Feathers sitting alone at a table on the second level of the dining area and caught her eye. When she smiled back and waved him over, he sauntered up the two steps and approached her table. "Mornin', ma'am. Dude been down, yet?" His soft voice was just warming up and he cleared his throat after hearing the rough edges of his speech.

"No, but you're welcome to join me. I was just about to order breakfast." Offering him the chair he stood in front of, she smiled as he accepted and sat down, once again removing his hat and placing it on the table, to the left of him. Waving Inez, who brought with her the pot of coffee and two cups, over and ordering her breakfast, she waited for him to order his own and for Inez to leave before striking up a conversation. "Are you planning on coming back this way?" She eyed him as he watched Inez walk away from the table and back to the bar.

Outside patrons had started to file in and call out their orders of coffee or meals. The room filled with rumbling voices of men just waking up but keeping their conversations low. Colorado scanned the room for the face on the poster but found it void of the man he and Dude were looking for. When he turned back to Feathers, he took a breath before answering. "That's up to Dude. Chance wanted us to escort the prisoner to Yuma and then head back. Even though, the Burdetts are gone, new trouble is moving in. He wants us back right away." His slow speech and calm demeanour hid his unease of the new threat that wanted to demolish Rio Bravo.

Inez carried the two plates of eggs, sausage and flour biscuits up the stairs and set them down in front of them before smiling coyly at Colorado. "Anything else I can get you?"

Feathers shook her head and eyed Colorado as he met Inez's eyes and tried not to blush as he answered. "Oh, one more cup of coffee, please Inez. One more will be joining us, shortly." Smiling up at the woman as she glanced back to Feathers, her eye then caught the sight of a groggy Buck as he made his way into the Saloon and up to the bar.

Leaning back in his chair and rolling a cigarette, Colorado sat with his back to the window but had a full view of the double doors. Placing the cigarette in his mouth, he patted his vest for his matches and found he was out.

When Inez returned and placed the extra cup on the table, she also brought along a box of matches and smiled as he accepted one. Clean white blouse and a red skirt had become her normal attire but since Colorado came into her life, she had decided to dress to impress him, despite the dismay of Buck, who watched from the bar. "Would you like anything else, Senor?"

"Thanks, this'll be fine." Colorado smiled sweetly as she blushed and turned back to her morning chores and patrons. The morning sun crept ever closer from under the swinging doors and with it brought in the more livelier of the crowd. Colorado made sure to watch both the shadows as well as the heads of people that strolled by. Sitting up, removing the smoke from his lips and picking up his fork, he scooped up a forkful of eggs and took a bite, chewing and swallowing before scooping up another.

~~~~~~~~~

Jesse's eyes opened slowly as his head turned to look at the sleeping woman in the rocking chair, next to the bed. He smiled weakly at her and then tried to gather enough saliva to wet his mouth as Nathan opened the door and stepped in. Moving a shaky finger to his mouth, he silently told the man to be silent and let Lyla sleep. "Water. Please." His voice was only a hoarse whisper but he knew Nathan understood and the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his cracked lips, awaiting the drink of water Nathan now carried over to him. A half-full glass of water poised at his lips as Nathan cradled the back of his head tasted like heaven as he sipped the cool liquid. He swallowed and sighed in content. "How long have I been asleep?" His voice struggled to come back to him.

"A week. Take it easy, now." Nathan raised Jesse's head and gave him another drink before easing him down and setting the glass on the small table, to the left of the bed as he knelt to Jesse's left as not to disturb Lyla. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

Jesse swallowed and shook his head. "She been alright?" Glancing back over to Lyla, still sleeping in the chair. She looked peaceful as she reclined against the back with her head to one side and a blanket covering her. He hadn't wanted to wake her as he knew she had exhausted herself with refusing to leave his side. 

Nathan stood and made his way over to the wash basin to return with it and a fresh cloth to dab cool water on Jesse's face and neck. "Fever's broke and your wound is startin' to heal. You feel up to sittin' up?" Applying the cool cloth to Jesse's temples and forehead, he asked. He was relieved when Jesse nodded and placed the bowl and cloth on the table before helping him to sit up, in the bed. He asked again, "Feel alright?"

Nodding, Jesse rest his back against the headboard and placed a hand on his bandage, flinching in pain from the touch. "How long do I have to wait before I can eat somethin'?"

Nathan smiled at the good sign. "I'll see if I can get Inez to fix you some breakfast. Take it easy, now." He straightened from his bent over position and turned to head for the door. He hurried down the stairs and made his way to the saloon to give Chris and update on Jesse and get something for he and Lyla to eat. He found Chris and Buck sitting at a table, next to the window and eating their breakfasts; eggs, bacon and a biscuit with coffee. He nodded to them and made his way to the bar to place the order before walking over to the table and sitting down in a empty chair. 

"How's Jesse?" Chris swallowed his bite and raised his cup for a sip of coffee.

Giving a relieved sigh, Nathan smiled. "He's better. Fever's gone and he's sittin' up. Asked for some food. Wound's healin' nicely. If he feels up to it, might take him for some air, later."

Chris placed his cup down on the table and picked up his fork, glancing over to his friend, across from him. "You can stop pacin' the floor, now, Buck."

Chewing the bite of biscuit, Buck scoffed at Chris's statement. "Kid's been through hell. Least he could do is live a little longer to see that little baby grow up." Buck was glad to finally get some good news and be able to rest, knowing that an innocent man didn't go to his grave with the guilt of killing his father. He had made several trips up to Nathan's to check on the resting young man and keep Lyla company but also consoled her in the death of her brother. He looked up from his plate to sit back and watch Inez bring the tray over and hand it to Nathan. "I'll take that, Inez." He smiled and stood, finishing his last bite of eggs and placing the fork down on the empty plate before reaching for the tray. "See how the kid's doin'." Taking the tray and turning to make his way out of the saloon, he headed up to Nathan's room with an eager pace.

Tapping on the door before opening it carefully and bringing the tray in, Buck smiled to the young man who turned to look at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Closing the door behind him and stepping around to the left side of the bed, he placed the tray on Jesse's lap and lifted the cover to reveal two plates of scrambled eggs, a few slices of ham and two biscuits with two cups of coffee. "Heard you were hungry."

Jesse stared at the food, not knowing where to begin. "Starvin'." Picking up the golden brown biscuit from his plate, he took a bite and chewed slowly. It tasted like heaven. After a few more bites and chewing and swallowing, he paused. "Is he dead? Charlie, I mean."

"Yea. Yea, he's dead." Buck nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jesse eat. "Feelin' any better?"

Jesse chewed his bite of eggs and sipped at the coffee. "I didn't want to kill him. He just-- he aimed at Lyla."

Nodding, Buck eased the young man. "I know. We all woulda done the same. But, she's alright. A little frayed at the seams but alright. She's a tough young lady."

Chewing his bite of eggs, Jesse smiled and glanced over at his sleeping wife. "Yea, she is." He looked back to Buck and after a moment of silence, asked, "I really get a pardon?"

Buck laughed. "What's it feel like to be a free man?" He watched Jesse's reaction as the younger man hung his head and shook it, slowly.

"I don't know. Numb, I reckon." He took a breath and sat back, placing his fork beside the plate. "I don't even know where we'll go. Can't go home, can't go to my ma's. She has no family, now. I got nothin to give her." Jesse winced as a pain stabbed at his wound.

"Well, I wouldn't go thinkin' against yerself, so soon. Yer alive. You got a wife who loves you and cares for you, to think about and take care of." Buck turned his attention to the sleeping form in the chair and listened to her soft mewls and cooing as she slept. "Things'll all work out. It just takes a while to get started.

~~~~~~~~

Buck made his way back down to the saloon. He smiled as he walked down the stairs and on down the walk. "Good mornin, Mrs. Travis! Fine day, ain't it?" Meeting Mary only feet from the bottom of the stairs, Buck changed direction and walked back over to the stairs, where she had been heading.

"Good morning, Mister Wilmington. I was just on my way to check on Jesse and Lyla." Mary stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to smile up at him. The days seemed to get colder and a breeze started, causing her to hold her knit shawl tighter about her shoulders. Her hair, she wore in a braided bun at the back of her neck but small locks not long enough to be woven in had fallen out and now blew loosely in the breeze. She wore a heavy maroon skirt and a fresh white shirt that buttoned up and two wide vertical strips of pleats on either side of the buttons.

Smiling as she turned to face him, Buck leaned against the railing and glanced up, at the top of the stairs. "Well, I just came down from there. Seems Jesse's awake and hungrier than a piranha gnawin' on a bone." He seemed proud of himself for taking the young man something to eat and delighted in seeing Jesse awake and alert. He gave a long, heavy sigh of relief as he left the room and headed downstairs. 

Mary smiled in return. "Good. I'm glad to hear he's awake and has an appetite. How's Lyla doing, now that Jesse's feeling better?"

"She was sleepin', when I left. Seems she wore herself out, worryin' and frettin' about him." Buck faced the street and answered her before his attention was called to Feathers, walking along side the young deputy from Texas, escorting him over to where his horse waited, across the street. He only half heard was Mary said next as he stared at the scene of Feathers wrapping her arms around the young man and kissing his cheek before waving goodbye to the second, older deputy the young man was riding with. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or comfortable with the witnessed exchange but he cleared his throat and drew his attention back to Mary as she started up the stairs. Waving goodbye to her, Buck made his way across the street to catch Feathers as she made her way back into the saloon. "Mornin', Miss! It is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Feathers turned to look back at who was speaking to her. "Good morning!" She turned back as they crossed the threshold and made their way over to a table.

Buck pulled the chair out for her to sit down in before choosing one to her left and sitting down. "I didn't know you were friendly with the young deputy from Texas. Or, is he your brother?" He hoped she would laugh and say brother but, the laugh and the answer weren't what he was hoping for.

Shaking her head and laughing under her breath, Feathers crossed her legs and removed a pack of playing cards from her skirt pocket and started shuffling them. "Colorado is an old friend from Rio Bravo. Got wrapped up in the same mess that I did and stayed to do some good for the town. Both deputies are good friends. Was that the answer you were looking for, Mister Wilmington?"

"Buck, please. I just... um, Are you sure Ezra's your cousin?" Buck felt himself blush and quickly changed the subject.

Her smile grew as she noticed him blushing and shying away from her answer.

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, tell me about this kid, Colorado. How good a friend is he?" Buck asked as he sat down across from her, at a table, and leaned in on his elbows. He smiled and silently hoped the young man wasn't as good of a friend as she had mentioned.

Feathers smiled and laughed softly. "Well, we arrived in Rio Bravo around the same time, just when the sheriff had some trouble. He signed on as a deputy and I tended bar at the hotel. Pretty handy with a gun, too." She folded her arms on the table as they talked. She had thought a lot about Colorado in the passing months and wondered how he and the others were doing, since she left the small town.

"Trouble seems to be apart of town life, these days." Buck smirked. "So, why'd ya leave?"

The corner of her mouth lifted as she caught his smirk. "It was just a little too much excitement for me. I couldn't really take it so, I headed west. Been going from town to town, playing cards, winning money for a poker tournament, in San Francisco." She began shuffling the cards she removed from the pocket of her skirt. Mildly paying attention to her hands and the cards, she stole small glances up at Buck to see the piece of information churning in his mind. Feathers laughed at his shyness. "You have nothing to worry about. Colorado's a sweet kid but, he has his own idea of a dancing partner, I'm sure."

A twinkle in Buck's eye gleamed brighter as he heard this. "So, does that mean..... you and I.... could, possibly, have dinner, sometime?" He gave a coy wink to her as she continued to shuffle the faded deck in her hands. 

"If you play your cards right." She smiled just as coyly back and started dealing cards to both of them. When she was finished, she placed the unused portion of the deck on the table, between them, and glanced up at the door as a crowd filed slowly in for noon meals and drinks. Looking a little more past the doorway and out, into the street, she worried about the two deputies escorting the prisoner into dangerous territory. It hadn't been her thoughts to overly worry about them, being two young and capable men, both equipped with a pair of clean and shiny guns on their hips but, she considered them both good friends and vulnerable to attacks of whatever nature or unnatural surroundings might throw at them. 

Buck stared at his cards, in his hands and then looked up to find her looking out into the street. Deciding not to comment on her line of sight, he opened the game, placing a card on the table and picking up one from the pile, next to it. He cleared his throat, hoping to ease her back to the table. Luckily, she caught his eye and smiled at him before she made her play. "So, uh,... who taught you how to play cards so well?"

"That'd be me." Ezra walked up behind Buck and sat down in the chair to Buck's left. "Might I offer a fair warning, Mister Wilmington? She does play a mean game of poker." He winked at his cousin, who winked back. Turning to sit sideways and look at Buck's profile, he lowered his voice. "Mister Larabee has asked that we join him at a quarter to one, out by the Travis place, for the unveiling." His slow, southern drawl curved his words as his friend glanced over at him and then back to Feather's actions.

After placing another chip in the pot, Buck turned to give Ezra a piqued interest look. "He's feelin' up to it?" Speaking of Jesse and his release from Nathan's care. His attention had been drawn from the young man, in the bed, to flattering Feathers and then back to Lyla and her tender condition. It hadn't left much time for sleeping but, when exhaustion hit him, for however short the time was, he let it hit him while knowing that Jesse would be alright.

Ezra smiled. "Most certainly. The young man is quite eager to remove himself from the dreary confines of Nathan's doctoring." Stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles, he sat and watched the friendly game between them before business called from the bar.

~~~~~~~~~

Jesse sat in the back of a buckboard wagon, his back to the driver, with his legs outstretched. Lyla sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's a little far for a 'thanks alot' party. Don't ya think?" he asked as the wagon came to a halt by the stables. He heard a door open and a chair being wheeled around the meet him at the end of the wagon.

Vin turned from the buckboard and eyed Chris, who sat on his horse, next to the wagon, before answering. "Well, seeing as how you and Lyla never got a proper marriage starter, Mrs. Travis thought this would be the perfect way to reconcile that error." Vin drove the wagon while Ezra rode on one side and Chris on the other, with Nathan bringing up the back. He had tried to take it easy over bumps and dips in the road, knowing Jesse was still healing and Lyla couldn't take the jumbling around so much. Vin had borrowed the wagon from the blacksmith and hooked Peso up to pull, with the help of Buck's horse.

Standing and carefully making her way to the end of the wagon, where Josiah and Buck now stood to help her down, she stepped aside and met Mary's embrace, as the woman guided her out of the way of the wheeled chair that both men were now helping Jesse into. Mary had helped her with her dress and washed and brushed her hair before curling it and tieing bows into it, for the event. "Where are we, Mrs. Travis? What's happening?" Lyla's excitement was both enjoyed and a little scared for the young woman. Neither of them had been told what the surprise was, only that it was a good thing and not to worry. Yet, she had sensed Jesse's agitation at the outing and was now having second thoughts about going through with it. She clutched Mary's hand as the woman tried to comfort her.

"You'll love it, Lyla. I promise." Mary smiled and wrapped her arm around Lyla's shoulders as she guided her charge around the side of the wagon and onto the small path, out front of the house.

Jesse sat in the chair and looked confused as Buck wheeled him up to the porch. "What's this?" As the chair came to a stop, he started to turn to look back at Buck but stopped as a pain in his gut stabbed at him not to move that way, just yet. He groaned and turned back to see Chris standing on the porch, in front of the closed cabin door, smiling at him.

Unease filtered over Lyla's senses in the moment of silence. Her breathing became erratic as panic slowly overtook her. "Je-Jesse?" Reaching out a hand for her husband, she calmed as he slipped his hand in hers and rubbed the back of it.

"Right here, darlin'. It's alright." The chair had stopped next to Mary and Lyla, with Lyla in the middle. "I'm gonna let go a minute. Alright?"

Her pants came a little harder but she nodded and waited for him to retrieve her hand. A tear welled up in her eye as the silence bit at her. Lyla forced herself to be patient and that it was alright to smile, knowing she was with friends and that Jesse hadn't been afraid of wherever they were. She waited and took a breath to calm herself.

With the help of Buck, Jesse stood up, slowly from the chair and reached back for Lyla's hand, again. "We're going to step up, onto the step, alright? Take one step, one step again and then, lift your foot, darlin'." He guided her over to the porch, with Mary on the other side of her, and gave her directions. "That's a girl. That's the first step, alright? One more step up." Jesse groaned and paused as he, himself, hadn't been ready for the new exercise, just yet. "I'm right here." He could feel her hand tighten in his as he paused. "Yer doin' just fine, Lyla. We're all done with steps. Mister Larabee and the others are here. You alright?" Jesse turned to look at the worried woman, unsure of where she was.

Lyla nodded and gave a small smile. "Y-yes."

"You look so beautiful, darlin'." Jesse raised a hand to wipe away the tear and started to roll down her cheek. His voice was just over a whisper and he had forced out his own anxiousness as he saw the smile on Mary's and Chris's faces.

Chris stood in front of them and spoke softly and comfortingly. "Jesse, Lyla. The town is grateful for what you've done and, to show our appreciation, Mrs. Travis has offered to give her land and home to you and your family. We hope you and your family will be very happy here."

Jesse's head turned from Lyla to stare at Chris is awe. He was speechless. 

Mary smiled and held Lyla's hand. "It's the least I can do. Billy and I stay upstairs, in the newspaper, and with the baby coming, staying in a hotel room isn't the safest place for a young family. So, I am giving you my land. If you want it?"

Smiling and leaning over to kiss her cheek and whisper into Lyla's ear, Jesse relaxed. "Do you want to live here, with me, Lyla? We'll help each other. Alright?"

Lyla smiled and nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes. Yes. Jesse, I'll stay anywhere with you."

Chris caught Mary's eye and smiled. "You two ready to go inside?"

Both nodded and as Chris stepped out of the way, Jesse lifted the handle and pushed the door open. Turning to whisper into Lyla's ear, again, he held her tightly, both for his own balance and to help her steady herself. "Three steps forward, darlin'. One. Two. Through the door. Three. We're standin' in the dinin' room. There's a table, right in front and off to the left is a sink, a stove and a cabinet, with food in it." Guiding her to the right, he let her feel, with her free hand, along the wall, coming to a stop at an indent, indicating at room. "This is our room, Lyla. There's a beautiful bed, in the middle and a dresser, to the left. And a nice, colourful quilt, with reds and yellows and greens. Yer favourite colours." Jesse watched her as she smiled, excited for what he was telling her. Guiding her inside, and releasing her hand, he stood there and let her feel her way around the room, on her own.

Taking her hand again and helping her out of the room, Jesse led her over to where the bassinet sat, next to the window, beside the rocking chair. "This is for our baby, love." Jesse gently placed her hand that he held on the side of the bassinet and told her what he saw. "It's white, with lace and a soft pink blanket and pillow." He smiled and watched as she leaned over to feel into the bassinet. "And, there's a rockin' chair, so you can rock them to sleep."

Lyla sighed as Nathan guided her over to the rocker to sit down. "Oh. I love it. Thank you."

Mary smiled and wiped a tear away. "You're very welcome. Both of you."

Catching the woman's eye, Jesse smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Mary took a deep breath and turned to face the brand new kitchen. "Now, how about some dinner? Ezra and Inez were kind enough to send over some sandwiches and tea so, while we set up, you two can rest." She turned back to find Lyla napping in the rocker, as the moment had been too overwhelming for her. 

Nathan had stepped aside to gather a small knit blanket from the end of the bed and draped it carefully over Lyla's legs and middle, letting her sleep as the seven and Jesse stepped outside to look over the small acre of land they had just inherited. He helped the young man back into the wheelchair and walked beside him as Josiah pushed the chair over to the corral where Delby now stood, waiting for the young man to visit her.

"There's my girl." Jesse smiled and shifted in his seat to pull a red apple from his coat pocket, flattening his hand and raising it up for her to take. "Look what I got for you, girl." He smiled up at the brushed and bathed horse as she ate the apple he had given her. 

Chris stood next to him, on the right and leant against the freshly made corral. "Think you two'll be happy here, Jesse?" 

Jesse sat back and sighed. He smiled as he stared up at the afternoon sky. "Been a long time since I had a home. Long time for Lyla too. Met her Pa, once. Long time ago. Lyle Drake was a hellova cattle barron but, he loved his daughter. Wanted what's best for her. I do, too. I think we'll do just fine." Leaning forward to rub Delby's nose, as the horse placed her head over the top rail and stretched her nose out to see if he had any more treats for her, he turned his head to look at the water pump, next to the house and spotted a rectangled piece of tilled soil. "My Ma taught me how to raise up vegetables. I reckon Lyla and I might give it a try."

"Good." Chris nodded and looked up to catch sight of Mary on the porch step, waving them over. "Let's eat."

~~~~~~~~

Mary had helped Lyla find her way around the kitchen and table before helping her into the bedroom, to lie down, before rejoining Chris, Vin and Jesse, at the table. It was a good afternoon meal, complete with friends and laughs and congratulations before the other five men left to head back to town. 

Jesse let Nathan give him a quick check up before the appointed doc left for the evening. His wound had healed fine and was only tender from the moving around he had done throughout the day. He exhaled and nodded when Nathan asked if he was alright for the evening, while Nathan went back to town. "Lyla and I can't thank you all enough. I know she's had a lot put on her, recently, and I can't apologise enough for what I've placed on her but, both of us are entirely grateful for what y'all have done." He sat on one side, next to Mary, while Chris and Vin sat on the other and nodded, smiling that Jesse had been cleared of wrongdoing and attempted to make a new life for he and his delicate wife, in their small but growing community. For the most part, Jesse had been speechless but strung his thoughts together, throughout the day and evening.

"Nathan and I will be back in the morning to see how everything is going. For now, get some rest, Jesse." Mary patted a hand on his left shoulder before standing up with Chris and Vin and making her way to the door. She turned to see Jesse struggle to get to his feet and shake the two gunfighters' hands before nodding quietly to her, with a smile.

Following them to the door and watching them leave, Jesse stood there for a long moment, staring out at the darkness of his new front yard. Closing and latching the door, he picked up the lantern from the table and made his way into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Setting the lantern down, on the night table, beside his side of the bed, he sat down and quietly undressed, kicking off his shoes and pulling his pants off before pulling the covers back and climbing in, next to his sleeping wife. 

Jesse balanced himself on his right elbow, leaning over and kissing Lyla's pale cheek as he whispered, "we're home, darlin. All ours. I promise, I'll always be right here, for you. I love you, Lyla McCall." Wrapping his arm around her and holding her close to him, he fell asleep, exhausted as she had been, but happy with his new life.

 

Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Six days later and fifty miles from town. Colorado sighed and sat down on a log, next to the campfire, to pour himself a cup of coffee. It was still early and the sun had yet to break the horizon. The faint light of day crept over the sky while displaying gentle hues of purple, red, orange and three different shades of blue in pastel strips. As the sun peaked up from the dusty distance, he sat there and watched the display, listening to the stillness of the morning. Several long, deep breaths and a sip or two of the cooling coffee, he glanced over at his left, to the man laying on his side, facing away from Colorado.

Dude stirred but only slightly, slowly coming out of his dream and becoming aware of his surroundings. The aroma of coffee hit his senses before he opened his eyes and he stiffly stretched before sitting up and turning to face his companion. 

"Mornin. Coffee?" Colorado sat with his own coffee cup raised to take a sip while Dude scrubbed a hand over his own face before looking at his partner. He took a sip and lowered his cup as he swallowed, slowly looking around their camp for approaching visitors.

With a heavy sigh and another stiff stretch, Dude sat forward and reached for his cup he had stashed in his saddlebag, on the other side of his saddle, that he had used as a pillow. When he turned back, he found Colorado holding up the tin coffee pot, waiting to pour. Holding out his cup, he grunted a "thanks" before he raised it to his lips for a sip. "Rather have a beer." Dude shrugged. 

With a small laugh, Colorado nodded. "Town's just a few hours up the road. We should be there by afternoon." Another sip and another glance around, he glanced over to the horses and found then standing by a tree they were tied to, casually grasing on tall grass around the trunk of the tree. Colorado sipped his coffee and closed his eyes as he swallowed, thinking of the nice soft bed they'd sleep in, tonight. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and pay for a bath before a meal and then bed.

After having something to eat and stuffing their utensils back into their packs and loading them onto the horses, Colorado doused the fire and climbed up, onto his horse to follow Dude to town. Their pace was a steady one as not to straggle too slowly or move too fast, to save the horses' energy. They chatted a bit and then fell silent for a long period of time, dwelling on the curses and spits of the prisoner they had delivered to Yuma before turning back. "You spose we have time for one more night in a bed?" Colorado's horse trotted beside Dude's, just as anxious as the men were to get back to civilisation.

"I'm just lookin' forward to the beer." Dude shrugged, gaining a subtle laugh from his companion.

~~~~~~~~~~

"How are you two enjoying your new home?" Mary asked as she handed Lyla the cup and saucer of tea before sitting down across from the young woman. Her eyes lowered to Lyla's hands as she held the tea cup and then to Lyla's belly, thinking about the young family to be and hoping their life in the home would be happier than her's had been. Looking around her surroundings, she had liked what Jesse and Lyla had done to the place, since moving in. They sat in the small kitchen, at the table, and chatted over tea and sandwiches Mary had brought from town.

Lyla sipped at her tea and smiled as she lowered the cup down to the saucer, on the table. "We love it. Jesse stays busy with the garden, getting it ready to plant and I have been learning my way around here. In the evenings, we sit on the porch and talk and listen to what's around us. Jesse can't wait to be a father. Thank you, again, Mrs. Travis, for giving us this home. It is a lovely place. And thank you all again for helping Jesse clear his name." 

Mary blushed as she smiled. "You are welcome, Lyla. This place needs a new family to take care of it." She sipped at her tea and then turned to look at the small bassinet, behind her. "Have you two decided on any names, yet?" Turning back and asking before picking up a wedge of sandwich on her plate.

Shaking her head, Lyla cupped her hands aorund her tea cup and shifted in her seat. "Sadly, no. Jesse has a few ideas but we're waiting to know what it is, first. He wants a boy and I want a girl." Lyla rubbed the fingertips of her hand at her left temple and scrunched her eyes shut, as if in pain.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mary asked, concerned.

Nodding, Lyla focused on her breathing. "It's a headache that comes and goes. Perhaps, I should lie down for a while."

Mary stood and walked around to Lyla's side, helping her to stand up and guiding her to the bedroom, to lie down. "I'll stay with you, until Jesse gets back, alright? Just relax, Lyla." Helping the woman to lie down, she whispered in her ear before draping a blanket over her, to keep her warm while she rested. I'll be in the next room, if you need me." Walking to the door and pausing to turn back to the dozing woman, Mary quietly turned back and stepped out of the room, leaving the door open a crack, in case Lyla called to her. She finished her sandwich and tea before cleaning up and busying herself around the kitchen, washing the dishes and folding the linen that dried on the line, on the side of the house. Her mind took her back to a different time, when she and her husband and son lived there. As she swept the front porch, she remembered all that had happened and the fire that gutted their history. Yet, she smiled at the new house that stood in its place and the new family that inhabited it.

At an hour past, Mary stepped quietly over to the bedroom door and looked in on Lyla, softly moaning in agony. Stepping away to retrieve the wash basin of warm water and a clean cloth, Mary stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Lyla. She placed the basin on the bedside table and wrung out the cloth before lightly applying it to Lyla's forehead, covering her eyes and nose, as well. "Sshh, this will help, Lyla. Just relax." She whispered. She stayed there, reapplying the compress until the water cooled. "I'll heat some more water, for you." Stepping out of the room, she glanced out the window and found JD riding up to the house. Setting the bowl down on the table, she stepped outside and held a finger to her lips, indicating to him to be quiet. 

JD climbed down from his horse and looked confused. "Mrs. Lyla alright?"

"She's fine, JD. Just resting from a headache. Where's Jesse?" Mary stood a foot from him and patted the flank of the horse as they talked.

"He's helpin' Josiah with repairs to the church, after the storm a few nights ago." JD looked around her, to the house. "Should I go get him?" His expression changed to worry about Lyla and the baby but Mary had calmed his concerns, little.

Mary shook her head. "It's not serious, yet. Just to be safe, would you bring Nathan here? Perhaps, he has something that will ease her pain."

Nodding and climbing back up on his horse, JD snapped the reins and hurried back to town, returning a little while later with Nathan and Chris, who had tagged along out of concern and curiosity for the young mother-to-be's wellbeing.

Nathan hurried inside with a small leather bag of tinctures of herbs and dried tea leaves that might alleviate the pain and not harm the baby. Calming the young woman with his voice before approaching her, to let her know who it was. "Mrs. McCall, it's Nathan. Mrs. Travis sent for me to see if I can help you with your pain. Alright?" Easing himself to sit down beside her, he opened his bag and rummaged around, looking for the basil oil and peppermint oil tinctures. Dabbing a drop each into the fresh water, beside the bed and then wetting the cloth in the water, he gently placed the at her temples and dabbed at her neck. "These will help ease the pain. It'll be a little cool but the pain should go away, in a little while." Nathan draped the cloth over the side of the basin and turned back to finish examing her. "Any stomach pain at all?"

Softly moaning, Lyla shook her head. "No, just my head. My side hurt, yesterday."

"Which side, Lyla?" Mary, standing behind Nathan, asked.

Lyla placed her hand on her right side and jumped slightly as Nathan placed his hand over hers. She gasped in pain as Nathan gently applied pressure to the spot she had pointed to. With Nathan's help, she had rolled onto her left side and let him lift up her shirt to look for any bruising on her side before being carefully replaced to her flat position.

"Does Jesse know you were in pain?" Nathan asked calmly.

Again, Lyla shook her head. "I didn't want to upset him. This baby means so much to him. Please don't tell him." Lyla begged.

"I reckon you mean a lot more to him, right now, Lyla." Chris stepped into the room and knelt down beside bedside table, watching her with noticeable concern. "Anything happens to you or the baby, he deserves to know. I'll ride back to town and bring him back. He should be here with you." Chris stood up and turned to leave but stopped as Lyla sat up with a yelp of pain and tried to stop him.

"No, please. He's been through so much. I don't want to upset him." Lyla clutched Nathan's left shoulder and grimaced in pain.

Nathan eased her back to lie down. "No offense but, Jesse loves you more than that baby, right now. He wants to see you both, healthy and happy. Just rest, now."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris hurried out of the house and off the porch to his horse, JD following behind him, ready to ride in a few short seconds. Hurrying back to town, Chris made his way over ot the church and found the roof was empty of the two men who had been working on it since dawn. "Jesse! Josiah!" Throwing his leg over the side and dropping down to the ground, Chris climbed the steps and shoved open the door to look for them. "Jesse!"

Jesse hurried into the room from the back, looking confused. "Somethin' wrong? Lyla alright?"

"Have you noticed Lyla not feelin' well, lately?" Chris didn't answer Jesse's questions but instead posed them back to him.

Jesse's brow furrowed with worry. "She said she had a stomach ache, yesterday, but said it was because she hadn't eaten. Why? What's wrong? Is the baby alright?"

Chris breathed. "Nathan's with her now. Get your horse. Josiah, we could use you too." Before another word from the stunned young gunslinger, Chris turned and hurried back out of the church. Climbing back up onto his horse and turning around, he spotted Vin and Ezra standing on the porch of the saloon, talking to Feathers. "Stay here." He called over his shoulder to JD, also waiting on his horse. Riding up to where the two men stood, Chris stopped his horse and shifted to get Vin's attention.

"Vin Tanner. By warrant of the Texas Marshalls and the great county of Presidio, my deputy and I are placing you under arrest." Dude called as he and Colorado rode up to the walk and stopped, with their guns drawn and pointed at Vin. "I got a handbill that says you're wanted in Tascosa, Texas, for murder."

Climbing down off of his horse and making his way up to where Vin and Ezra stood, Colorado removed his wrist shackles from his belt and proceeded to cuff the trapper. Turning to Chris, he added, "much obliged to use the jail, for the night."

Jesse and Josiah followed JD up to where Chris had stopped and paused to see what was going on. "Ryan?"

Colorado lead Vin between the horses and stopped in front of Jesse's horse. "Jess. Heard you were goin' to Yuma." He hadn't lost his cool, even with the itchy trigger fingers that surrounded him, and Dude, with unease. He hadn't wanted anything more than to just do his job and relax in a hot bath before a good night's sleep.

"Where're you takin' him?" Jesse asked and climbed down from his horse, walking up to his old friend.

Colorado shook Jesse's hand in friendship and then turned back to his prisoner. "This man's wanted for murder, in Texas. Don't tell me you knew about this."

"I didn't. He ain't no murderer, Ryan. He and his friends helped me clear my name for murderin' my pa. That ain't somethin' a murderer does." Jesse stared at Colorado in disbelief.

Shaking his head and shoving Vin forward, Colorado shrugged and offered his only answer. "Not for me to decide, Jess." He left Jesse to watch as he carted his friend away in cuffs. Marching Vin over to the jail and finding Buck guarding their one prisoner, a horse thief awaiting trial, he presented the handbill to Buck and asked for the keys to the cell. "This man's under arrest for murder in the state of Texas. Much obliged to house him here, until tomorrow morning."

Buck and Vin shared a look but remained silent, even as Buck begrudgingly removed the keys from the hook on the post and opened up the empty cell, watching Vin step inside and wait for Colorado to remove the shackles. "Anything else we can do for you, deputy?" Buck asked as he closed the door and locked it, replacing the key on the hook.

"Yea. Don't interfere with Texas law." Colorado nodded over to Vin and glanced back over to Buck, making his point before opened the door and walked back out to the street in time to see Jesse ride away with Josiah, Chris and JD.

 

Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was waiting for Colorado as he stepped out of the jail and replaced his hat on his head before removing his tobacco pouch and papers and rolled a cigarette. "What's in it for you?" He leaned against the beam that held up the awning, his hand on his beltbuckle. 

"Well," Colorado finished rolling his cigarette and placed the end between his lips, patting his pockets for his matches, "I suppose, I get my pay and get to keep my job." His casual demeanour hadn't caught Chris off guard but hadn't soothed him, either. Finding his matches in his right vest pocket, he walked up to Chris and used the post the man in black leaned against as a strike and lit the match before lighting his cigarette. Shaking the match and tossing it aside, Colorado exhaled, casting the smoke downward, away from Chris. "We're here to do a job. I don't want any trouble." Big, blue eyes stared calmly at the man in black, waiting for him to make a move.

Meeting eyes with the younger man, Chris only stared at him, seeing himself staring back but with more cool of a much older gunfighter. "What about yer friend?" Chris stared intently at Colorado, searching for any sign the man was biding his time with the elder man. 

Colorado removed the cigarette from his mouth and rubbed at the side of his nose with his right index finger as he chose his conversation carefully. "You'll have to ask him, Mister Larabee. It's none of my business. Scuse me." Stepping down, off of the walk, he made his way over to the Telegraph shop to wire Chance about apprehending Vin Tanner. He also included a side note about Vin's defensive friends and how they might be followed back to Texas. He wasn't worried about the six other men following them, or the gunfight that might ensue, instead, he was concerned with getting back safely and seeing justice settled. Like the Burdett case, before this, Colorado hadn't picked this news to settle his nose into but rather viewed it as another obstacle in earning his daily pay. As he finished the wire and stepped outside, he paused to smile at Inez, who made her way over to the Saloon, for work.

Buck sat at a corner table with Chris, drinking beer and sneering at the young deputy at the bar, his back to the wall with the chair turned sideways. "First, he arrests Vin and locks him in our jail, then he goes and flirts with Inez!" Shaking his head and taking a big gulp of his beer, Buck wiped his mouth on his cuff, never taking his eyes off of Colorado. His eyes narrowed as he watched how cool Colorado was while Inez leaned on the bar, across from him, staring at him with puppy love in her eyes. "It ain't right, Chris."

Chris tossed a glance over his shoulder at the young deputy before turning back to his beer. "Have another drink, Buck."

Shaking his head and absently taking a sip of his beer, Buck wiped his mouth on his shirt cuff, his eyes boring holes into Colorado's back. "Why should we have to sit here and just let him take Vin after he steals the heart of Inez?" Finally turning his attention to his friend, Buck turned in his chair to face Chris and leaned in. "I'm tellin' ya, Chris, there's somethin' about that kid. It just ain't right."

Chris smiled at his friend's statement and took another look, longer this time, at the man of Buck's ire and attention. "He's just doin' his job, Buck. You'd do the same thing, if you were in his shoes." Chris leaned back and watched his friend, waiting in case Buck took his anger too far. Initially he knew Buck wouldn't instigate something that he had no way of proving was wrong but, Vin's arrest seemed to take a toll on the man that came to call Vin a good friend. He admitted to himself that Buck's anger was not completely misplaced but, he couldn't allow Buck to do something stupid towards a deputy of Texas.

By now, the saloon was starting to fill up with men eager for the first beer or a hot meal after a day of various work. Dude had even settled into a corner table on the opposite side of the room, where he could sit and enjoy his beer in private. He had noticed that his young companion had been making fast friends with Inez as well as Feathers, chatting and laughing quietly at small conversations. Mainly, he kept his eye on the three men in the far corner of the room; the three who had been with Vin, earlier. His attention soon shifted again as Feathers slowly climbed the steps and smiled at him as she sat down, across from him.

Ezra, who sat with his back to the rest of the room, leaning back in his chair and shuffling a pack of cards, scoffed at his friend's malcontent. "As innocent as it is, I am inclined to agree with Mister Larabee. My dear cousin has stated this young man is exceptional with his draw as well as keepin' a level head about such misfortunes. Of course, she was adamant that he was not one to trifle with and has even pointed out several instances of proving his quick draw, more than once." Ezra spoke with a low drawl as not to rile any more of Buck's anger towards the young man.

"All I'm sayin' is that kid better watch out. If anything happens to Vin, I just might hold him responsible." Buck lowered his voice and leaned back in his chair, steadying his gaze on Colorado's back, once again.

Taking one last long swallow of his beer, Chris stood and dropped a nickel on the table. "I'm gonna go have a talk with Jesse. See how Lyla's doin'." As soon as he finished the sentence, his eyes met with Colorado's as the deputy tossed a glance over his shoulder at the far table where he felt the most heat from.

~~~~~~~~~

The sun just barely found its resting place on the grassy horizon as Chris's horse came to a stop in front of the newly finished corral. Swinging his leg over the side and lowering himself down to the ground, Chris heard the door open to the house and turned to find Jesse step out and watch him as he tossed the rein over the beam and walked up to the porch. "Jesse. How's Lyla?" He stopped at the bottom of the step and looked up at the young man's face, seeing the worry work its way into the young man's expression as Jesse lit a match to light the porchlamp.

Jesse shook his head sombrely. "Mister Jackson says she'll be fine but.... I dunno. She told me it was just indigestion but, the pain she's in.... ain't nothin she ate. Don't know about the baby, yet." 

Chris nodded as he let the information sink in. 

"Mister Sanchez told me about Mister Tanner bein' wanted for murder and the last men that tried to take him back to Texas." Jesse blinked, catching a hint of Chris's wariness before continuing. "I don't know about the other fella but, Ryan ain't like those men, Mister Larabee. Ryan's one of the best gunfighter's I've seen but, he's not a sell out." He could tell Chris shared Buck's contempt for seeing his friend locked up to be extradited back to Texas but something stopped the man from voicing it.

Nodding again, Chris turned and started walking away from the house. "How well do you know him?" He turned to ask, nonchalantly leading Jesse away from the house so they could talk freely.

Jesse sighed and stepped down off of the porch to follow him. "Well, his pa was a gunfighter turned rancher from Denver. We met while his pa was a ridin' guard on my uncle's wagon train. They'd come through Echo about twice a year and Ryan would come along, when his schoolin was done. His pa was a hard but fair man. Kinda like my pa was, before." He thought back to several moments that he and Colorado had tagged along with Rocky Ryan and was amased at the cool head Colorado's dad had in some elevated situations and how his best friend had learned from his father. Shaking his head, Jesse offered one last piece of advice. "Ryan isn't the kind to get involved in other's affairs but when he does, he takes account of the whole situation and if it don't feel right, he won't do it."

Chris thought about what Jesse said, not sure if it comforted him or not. He did know that he wasn't about to let his friend ride off with possible murderers, only wanting to collect the bounty on Vin, but he wasn't about to let Vin go, either. 

As the sun crept lower into the distance, silence enveloped them for a long moment until finally the door opened and both men turned to find Nathan standing in the doorway. Jesse was the first to make his way over to the porch with a hopeful look at the healer. "How is she?"

Nathan wiped his hands on a towel and took a breath. "She's fine, restin'. I'll have some broth for her, in the morning. I'll be back to check on her tomorrow afternoon, and she should stay in bed, until then." Nathan could tell his words weren't exactly helping to ease Jesse's worry but he noticed the weight lighten on the man's shoulders.

"What about the baby?" Jesse swallowed, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to the question.

Placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder, Nathan spoke calmly and tried to sound reassure the young father-to-be about the unborn's condition. "Too early to tell but as long as Lyla rests, there's a good chance they'll both make it. Right now, she needs rest and keep her comfortable." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan had given Lyla a tea he had made from herbs, a gift from a Navajo village he had helped in their time of need. The pain had subsided and she was able to rest comfortably but he put her on a regimen, in case the pain came back.

Colorado sat across from Jesse and Lyla and sipped his coffee as Lyla carefully cleared away the plates and silverware from the evening meal. He and Dude had been forced to wait another day while Judge Travis arrived on the stage, wanting to escort the deputies and their prisoner back to Texas, to plead Vin's case. It wasn't unheard of that murderers were given repreieve for joining the law and, even though he had no jurisdiction in Texas, the judge was willing to ask for an acquittal. Colorado could respect that and convinced Dude to wait another day. "You know, the Rangers were all set to come lookin' for you and here, those seven men found you." The two childhood friends shared a relieved look before he turned his attention to his surroundings, as well as watching Lyla make her way from the table to the sink as if she had had her sight back. "Would you like some help, Ma'am?"

Lyla paused halfway from the table to the sink and smiled. "That's alright. I've got it. Thank you, though." She continued but listened to what the two men were talking about.

"She does a great job at getting around the place. I think she knows this place better than me." Jesse chimed in as he watched his wife carefully, ready to help out if she needed. After a breath and a glance back to Lyla as she pumped water into the sink, Jesse swallowed. "Is this what you've been doin? Trackin' down innocent people and draggin' 'em back to Texas?"

Clearing his throat and shifting in his chair, Colorado shook his head. "It's not my business, Jess. It's either me and Dude or a posse of Rangers riding in. He's a wanted man, Jesse. He knew his day was coming, just like you did. How well do you really know Mr. Tanner?" He watched Jesse's reaction carefully. Remembering his cooled coffee, he raised the cup to his lips but paused as Lyla accidentally dropped a plate she had been drying, and heard it shatter on the hard wood floor. Setting the cup down and rushing to pick up the pieces and set them carefully on the small countre, next to the sink, he turned and watched as Jesse was by his wife's side, making sure she was alright.

"Has something happened to Mr. Tanner, Jess? Is he alright?" Lyla listened for movement or any sound as both Jesse and Colorado glanced at each other. "Jesse?!" Starting to panic, she reached out her hand and felt for the edge of the table but jumped as Jesse's hand slipped into hers.

Jesse stood and tried to calm her. "Nothing's happened. He's just fine, darlin." He glanced over at Colorado, who stared at his coffee, trying not to listen. "Why don't you go lie down? I'll take care of the dishes. It'll be alright, darlin." A nod from Lyla as he helped her into the bedroom to lie down before returning to the table. "How fair is this sheriff, you work for?"

Colorado rubbed his nose in thought. "Well, he's been pretty fair, so far. Not the kind to scare easily. Jess, this isn't for us to figure out. Tascosa put out the bill, we're just escorting him back there. Let his trial work for him. If good outweighs the bad, he'll be pardoned." Their eyes met but not necessarily for agreeance. After a final swallow of coffee, he stood. "I should get back. Good seeing you, Jesse." They shook hands before Jesse walked to the end of the porch with him and watched him ride away. 

Night had fallen but Colorado was able to make it back to town with hardly any trouble. As he climbed the stairs to the second level, he asked Inez for a towel, as she made her way back downstairs from making up an empty room for the next guest. He blushed as she smiled and nodded before removing one from the small cabinet beside the wash room. Thanking her and watching as she made her way down the stairs, he turned and walked over to the door, knocking softly before opening it, after hearing no reply. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am." His face reddened more as Feathers adjusted her robe to cover her bare shoulders, her back was to him.

Turning and smiling at his embarrassment, Feathers tied the belt around her waist and walked over to him. "No harm. Just finished up." Her smile lingered as she stepped to the door. "Have a nice soak." She gave him a wink as she walked out of the room and back to her room. 

Jaw dropping as Buck stood on the stairs and watched the whole scene, he found himself speechless as Feathers smiled at the young deputy and then made her way down the hall. Colorado was left blushing and turned to watch her leave, also, catching Buck's stare before closing the door. Buck made his way up the stairs and down to the Feathers' room, waiting a moment before knocking on the door. When the door opened, he found himself stumbling over his words as he tried to ask her back downstairs for supper. "Hi, uh, what was he...? Uh, that is... Was he botherin' you, ma'am?"

Feathers laughed. "Bothering me? What for? He wanted to take a bath. I told him how great the water was." She had already dressed in a long blue shirt and white blouse and was finishing tucking in the blouse when he knocked on the door. Her hair was down and damp as she had just washed it and dried it and was in the process of brushing it before placing it in a bun at the nape of her neck.

Buck cleared his throat and shifted as he removed his hat and fidgeted with the brim, thinking of the words. Clearing his throat again, he paused as she fixed her hair and stood waiting for him to speak. "I um, *ahem* was wondering if I may escort you to the dining room, ma'am?"

A crooked grin as she finished placing the last pin. "I'd love to." She grabbed her key from the table beside the door and stepped out after slipping on her shoes, locking the door behind her. "Are you always this nervous with women?"

"Nervous, ma'am?" Buck shifted as he turned and followed her down the hall and then back down the stairs. They paused as they hit the landing before the second flight of stairs.

Feathers leaned back on the railing and stared at Buck for a long moment. "You seem to think that he and I have something. Don't you, Mister Wilmington?"

"Buck, please, ma'am."

Feathers nodded. "He's a sweetheart and a charming kid but, Colorado and I are just good friends. Besides, he's a bit young, for me. Don't you think?"

Again, Buck shifted and cleared his throat out of nervousness. "Certainly, ma'am." He wasn't sure if he was relieved after hearing her admission or not but at least her answer wasn't what he was fearing she would say.

 

Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Colorado leaned back against the high back and closed his eyes. The hot water felt wonderful. Just perfect for his aching muscles. He was lucky the hotel had their own private bath as he didn't really want to walk down to the bathhouse. Picking up the soap from the small tray, on the stool, next to the tub, along with the wash cloth and dunked them before he lathered the cloth. Colorado washed himself before using the cloth to wring water over his head and wash his hair with the bar of soap. He massaged his scalp and lathered his hair before, again, wringing his washcloth over his head, letting the soapy luke warm water run down his over him. With one last handful of water, he scrubbed the remaining dust and sweat from his face and stood up to reach for his towel.

As he grabbed the corner of the white towel, there was a small knock on the door before it opened and Inez peered inside. Colorado quickly placed the still folded towel over his manhood before she could see anything. He blushed. He found himself frozen in place as he realised he forgot to lock the door and hang the "Occupied" sign on the knob. He smiled shyly, his blue eyes catching her soft brown ones.

Inez turned away after catching a glimpse of his naked chest and the towel in front of him. "I'm sorry. My mistake." Closing her eyes, she held on to the image of his soapy, wet form as he stood there. Exiting and closing the door, she grabbed the sign from the inside knob and placed it on the outside knob before returning to her room to cool down from the brief but embarrassing encountre. She fanned herself and sat down on the end of her bed, trying to be patient for her turn in the bath.

Colorado dried himself and sat down on the small bench, adjacent to the door, he dressed himself and ran his fingers through his hair, combing it as best he could and then reached for the doorknob. He opened the door and grabbed his hat from the hook on the back of the door before stepping out, into the hallway and making his way to his room. As he rounded the corner, he ran smack into Inez, who had just come out of her room, knocking them both back into Inez's room. "Excuse me, ma'am." Colorado blushed and averted his gaze as he pressed against her, holding her between him and the door. "Are you alright?"

Inez smiled up at him. "Si, I'm alright." She noted his damp hair and clean scent from the bath. He smelled clean. "Are you alright?"

Swallowing nervously, Colorado backed up and stepped out of the room before answering. "Uh, yes, ma'am." He smiled a cool smile as he flashed his blue eyes her way, noting the way she stared at him as if running into an angel.

Buck stepped out of his room and witnessed the exchange. He stood, horrified, as Inez was clearly taken by the young deputy.

Dude made his way up the stairs and carried the ring of keys. "Hey, it's your turn to watch him. I'm sackin' out." He held the ring up for Colorado, breaking up the small interlude between them. As Colorado tipped his hat to Inez and took the keys, brushing past Buck on his way down the stairs, he wished Dude a good night's sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse helped Lyla down from the buckboard and held onto to her closely, until she was safely down from the wagon, his arm around her back while his other was braced in front of her, giving her something to hold onto as she stepped down. "You're almost there, darlin. The step is just a few inches under your foot." He watched her foot reach for the board of the walkway, next to the General Store. "There you go. Almost there. Yer on the walk, now." With his arms around her, he didn't notice Mary coming up, on the other side of Lyla and waiting until Lyla had gained her footing before she spoke.

"Good morning, Mrs. Travis." Lyla smiled but didn't turn her head in Mary's direction.

Mary smiled back and nodded over to Jesse, who acknowledged her. "Good morning, Lyla, Jesse. How did you know I was here?" Mary had come from the printing room and still wore her black sleeves and black apron to protect her dress from straying ink smudges.

Lyla giggled and explained. "Your lilac perfume has a small scent of ink mixed in." She let go of Jesse once she was safely on the walk and listened to him walk around to the back of the wagon to grab a small crate of broken saddlery tools he needed fixed. She heard the clinking of tools as he walked back up to where she and Mary still stood.

Shifting the crate in his hands, to better hold it, Jesse kissed her cheek. "I'll be right over at the Smith. I've gotta get these tools fixed before tomorrow. Will you be alright, here?"

Nodding and smiling as she felt his kiss on her cheek, Lyla felt confident that she remembered her way around town. "Yes. I want to pick up some linen for the baby."

"Would you mind some company, Lyla? I need to order some ink." Mary offered and caught a glimpse of Jesse's relief as the young mother-to-be accepted the company. 

Jesse gave Mary a nod and a glance back at Lyla before making his way over to the Blacksmith with the crate in his arms. He had tried to talk her out of coming and knew she needed her rest but she resisted and told him she needed her exercise as well. 

Guiding Lyla down the walk and into the store, Mary struck up a conversation of how Lyla was feeling. "How have you been feeling? Any more pain?" She let Lyla hold onto her right arm as she led her over to where the bundles of soft baby materials were displayed, in the far corner, on a long table of assorted wares. She watched as Lyla gingerly placed her hands on the reams of linens and felt each, individual ream of coloured linen and smiled as she remembered doing the same for Billy, before he was born.

"I'm fine. Really. I just wanted to get out of the house. I love Jesse but he was making me nervous with his hovering, just like Charlie." Lyla bit her lip as she felt each piece of linen. Rubbing a corner of material between her forefinger and thumb, she held it up and asked what colour it was.

Mary smiled and felt acknowledged material. "It's a light green. Is there a particular colour you're interested in?"

Lyla smiled as her fingers absently rubbed at the cloth. "It's soft."

"Yes."

"Jesse likes blue and yellow. Are there either of those here?" Lyla let go of the corner and ran her hand over the rest of the reams, on the table. She stopped at one that felt strange to her; soft but almost furry. Jerking her hand back and rubbing her fingertips together, she was unsure of the texture. 

Mary reached across the table and ran her fingers along the material Lyla had pulled away from. "That is red felt." Picking up a corner of the material next to it, she guided Lyla's hand over to it. "This is lace trim with small flowers, in case you have a girl."

Lyla's expression changed from uncertain to strange to interested to hopeful. "Feels nice. But, it will have to wait."

"Of course." Mary glanced over the rest of the assortment before again guiding Lyla's hand over to where she was looking. "This is a nice baby blue."

Lyla gasped as she felt the soft and thick material. "I remember that colour. The colour of the sky. It feels nice and warm and Jesse says winter will be here, shortly. Perhaps, I could have some winter clothes made for the baby. I should need a few yards for that."

Mary nodded and waved Mrs. Potter over to assist them with Lyla's order. Placing another corner of material in front of Lyla, she get the young woman decide for herself. "This is a creme colour that's light enough for sleeping but thick enough to keep them warm in the day. And this... is a pretty yellow cotton." Holding up another piece of material, she gave Lyla a moment to feel for herself which cloth to choose.

Picking the three colours and softest materials, Lyla turned to let Mary know which ones she wanted and ask Mrs. Potter how much for them. 

Mrs. Potter stepped forward and took the materials from Lyla to ring them up at the countre. "They will make lovely baby clothes and maybe a new dress, for the missus?" She eyed the young mother as Lyla and Mary made their way over to the register.

Shaking her head and smiling shyly, Lyla placed her hands on the countre and waited. "Just baby clothes, for now."

"Of course." Mrs. Potter smiled and noted the young woman, with her hand on her stomach, rubbing absently at the bump. "I know of a wonderful seamstress, here in town, if you need any help, Lyla." Packaging the cloths in brown paper and string, she took the offered money and carefully counted out the change, in Lyla's hand.

Lyla placed the change in her pocket and reached for the package that Mrs. Potter now handed to her. "Thank you. I would like some help, please. I don't have much to pay her with but, if she is willing to work for food or jam, I would love the help."

Mrs. Potter patted Lyla's hand as she handed the package over to her. "I'm sure she'd enjoy those wonderful apricot jams I'm told you make." She had one friend in mind, for the job, and knew Mrs. Simmons would work for free, if the conditions applied. Mrs. Potter had trusted the woman to make her own children's clothes for years and loved the woman's dedication and artistic design on materials.

"I just made some yesterday. I'll see if Jesse will part with any jars." Lyla's smile faded as she listened to the sound outside. "The stage is coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The coach pulled up to the stop and came to a halt. The door opened and Judge Travis stepped out, brushing the dust off of the sleeves of his jacket. He greeted the two women who came to meet him, embracing Mary and taking Lyla's hand before patting it gently as he said hello.

Colorado stood at the window and watched the exchange. "Looks like the judge is here." Holding the cup of coffee in his hand, he raised it to his lips as Chris came out of the saloon to greet the elder man. He took a sip and then turned to see Vin, standing at the bars, staring at him.

"Been tryin' to tell ya, Eli Joe is dead. Takin' me back to Texas won't solve anything." Vin leaned against the bars, placing his forearms through and resting them there. He found Colorado at least willing to chat with him and was amased that the young man had kept an open mind at the situation; unlike his travel companion, Dude.

Colorado gave a short nod in understanding. "We'll see." He turned back to watch Chris and the judge chat as they walked over to the hotel, to check the judge in to his room, before making his way over to the jail to discuss terms with Colorado and Dude. "You know this man?" He asked as he continued to watch the two men walk to the hotel.

Vin nodded. "Yea, he's pretty fair. Been a judge a lotta years, too."

Colorado hmmed. A flutter of colour caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see Lyla walking with Mary, over to Lyla and Jesse's waiting wagon. Turning to set his cup down on the desk, Colorado turned again to open the door and step outside, catching Jesse on the walk back to his wagon. "Mornin', Jess." He smiled at his friend as they greeted one another. "You know this judge?" He asked as he pulled his friend away from the door.

Nodding and glancing over to the wagon, where Lyla and Mary stood chatting, Jesse looked back to the young deputy. "Yea, I know him. Almost sent me to Yuma but Lyla's brother confessed to killin' my pa. Tried to kill her, too, but I took the bullet instead. These seven men saved my life."

"Well," Colorado rubbed the side of his nose, in thought. "Texas is a sovreign state, Jess. This judge may not be enough to fight this, especially since he's a territory judge."

Jesse cupped a hand over his mouth as he thought. Removing it and placing his hands in his pockets, he turned around to see Judge Travis make his way over to them. "He's pretty tough but, he's fair.Not to mention, this town'll back all seven. Even a Texas court could appreciate the turnaround." Jesse cleared his throat as he heard the judge's footsteps, and turned to greet the man. "Mornin, Judge." He smiled and shook the man's hand before stepping aside to introduce his friend, Colorado. "This is one of the deputies from Texas."

Reaching his hand out to greet the judge, he silenced Jesse and introduced himself. "Deputy Colorado, sir."

"Judge Oren Travis." The judge shook the man's hand and eyed him carefully. "I assume your Sheriff Chance will await my verdict, before you and your companion," he paused as he caught sight of Dude hurrying across the street to greet them, "attempt to take Mister Tanner back to Texas?"

Dude came to a stop next to Colorado and eyed the judge and Chris, who stood over the judge's left shoulder. "Your Honour, on behalf of Sheriff John T. Chance, my partner and I ask for a swift outcome to this delay." Dude was clean and dressed in his black pants and fresh blue button up shirt. His hat low over his eyes to keep out the morning sun.

"Yes." Judge Travis turned his attention to the man behind the bars, inside the jail. Without another word, he stepped inside and over to where Vin stood. "Mister Tanner, these men are here to escort you back to Texas for murder. Seeing as how you and the rest of the men have done so much to keep this town safe, I would like to escort you and these deputies back to Texas and settle this matter, once and for all."

Vin sighed. "Thanks, Judge. But, Eli Joe's dead. There's no way to prove that I didn't do the murder he framed me for."

"No, that's true. However, there might be leniency if a judge is there as a character witness thus removing the bounty on your head. It may not be my jurisdiction but I am prepared to offer up any facts stating your contributions to this town." The judge turned to extend a hand to Chris. "I'm sure Chris and the other men will also join."

Chris nodded shortly. "Count on it."

Dude and Colorado shared a glance before looking back at the judge. "We leave in an hour."

 

Continued.


End file.
